Malam, Dingin
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Mio harus berurusan dengan orang yang tidak tepat di waktu yang tidak tepat.


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

K-On! (c) Kakifly

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Diambil dari sudut pandang Akiyama Mio.

.

.

 **Malam, Dingin**

Aku menatap kesal hujan deras di malam musim dingin dari dalam halte. Kesal dengan diri sendiri karena melupakan benda pelindung yang wajib dibawa pada musim seperti ini. Jika yang turun adalah salju, aku bisa saja menerjang mengabaikannya. Masalahnya ini adalah air, deras dan dingin. Jaket tebal yang kukenakan saja masih tak bisa menghalau rasa dingin yang membelai tubuh. Kedua telapak tangan pun sudah berkali-kali kugosok untuk mengundang rasa hangat. Tapi masih saja dingin menerjang.

Andai saja ada seseorang di apartemen yang bisa kutelepon untuk membawakan payung, tapi sayangnya aku tinggal sendiri. Sementara apartemen teman-teman kantorku jaraknya tak ada yang dekat.

Aku mendesah kesal, uap putih keluar mengudara. Kenapa malam ini harus hujan, kenapa juga aku tak memerhatikan ramalan cuaca pagi tadi.

Aku kembali mendesah, kini diikuti dengan erangan. "Kapan hujan akan berhenti!?" aku berteriak kesal.

Sebuah bus berhenti di hadapanku, seorang laki-laki berjas dan berjaket hitam yang ternyata tetangga apartemenku turun dari sana. Ia segera berlari ke dalam halte lalu merapikan pakaian dan rambut coklatnya yang terkena air hujan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar halte, ke kanan dan ke kiri, kebingungan karena tak membawa payung. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati diriku yang duduk memerhatikannya sejak ia turun dari bus.

Laki-laki itu lalu memilih duduk di sebelahku sementara aku memalingkan wajah darinya. Ia mengeluarkan desahan dalam, sepertinya sama kesalnya denganku.

Ia mengarahkan atensinya padaku lalu tertawa. "Ternyata aku tak sendiri," ucapnya.

Aku tak membalas tetangga menyebalkan itu dan tetap memalingkan muka.

"Payungku aku berikan kepada kekasihku. Ia lupa membawa payung dan aku tak mungkin membiarkannya kehujanan. Karena tempat turun kami berbeda, jadi kami tak bisa berjalan di bawah payung yang sama. Kalau itu terjadi pasti romantis sekali."

Aku berdecih dalam hati, tetanggaku itu mulai mengumbar kisah cintanya.

"Kalau kau?"

Dan mulai mengejekku yang notabene adalah jomblo.

"Kenapa tidak meminta seseorang untuk menjemputmu?"

Aku meliriknya sinis dan dibalas seringai kejam darinya. Kenapa pula orang ini harus muncul di waktu yang sial ini.

"Jika kau ingin suasana romantis di bawah hujan dengan kekasihmu, mengapa tak mengantarnya pulang sampai ke rumah dengan bertudungkan payung yang sama?" Aku memulai serangan balik.

"Atau mungkin kau bisa mengantarnya dengan mobilmu," lanjutku penuh sarkasme, karena laki-laki itu tak memiliki mobil pribadi.

Ia tertawa miris, meluncurkan uap putih dari mulutnya, tetapi tawanya tak lama karena sejurus kemudian ia terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Sial, dingin sekali," ucapnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya erat seraya menengadahkan kepala, melihat asal turunnya air yang sepertinya enggan berhenti ini.

Sementara aku menatap kosong air yang menghantam aspal dengan keras.

"Hujan, apa kau tak merasa sakit terus terjatuh seperti itu. Rehatlah sejenak, jangan dipaksakan."

Aku yakin kini laki-laki di sampingku menatapku aneh mendengar kalimat ala pujangga yang aku lontarkan.

"Aneh."

Benarkan?

"Aku hanya membujuknya agar berhenti," dalihku.

"Memangnya hujan akan mendengarmu?"

Aku menggembungkan pipi, "bukan urusanmu."

Dia tertawa mengejek, aku tak menanggapi. Dan hanya suara hujan yang mengisi kesunyian di antara kami, serta hembusan angin malam yang menggoyangkan rambut panjangku.

Hingga satu jam berlalu. Dingin menemani, menyelimuti, menusuk, menyiksa. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi.

"Apa kau tahu seorang bapak yang tinggal di depan kamarmu?" Akhirnya tetangga menyebalkan yang memiliki nama Konohamaru itu angkat suara.

"Bapak pemilik kafe? Tentu aku mengenalnya."

"Bisa kau hubungi dia untuk menjemput kita? Dia orang yang baik."

"Aku tak memiliki nomor teleponnya."

"Aku ada."

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang menghubunginya."

Ia menatapku lama lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Aku tak ada pulsa."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal. Uap keluar dari mulut dan hidungku. "Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal!?" Aku berteriak.

"Sudahlah, cepat hubungi dia."

Dengan kesal aku keluarkan ponselku lalu menghubungi tetangga apatemenku untuk membawakan payung. Untungnya bapak pemilik kafe itu berkenan dan meminta kami menunggunya.

Entah perasaan lega atau kesal yang harus aku keluarkan untuk laki-laki di sebelahku ini. Yang pasti dia tetap menjadi tetangga yang super menyebalkan.

Ah, malam berhujan di kota Tokyo memang menyebalkan. []

.

.

 **Sarutobi Konohamaru-Akiyama Mio**

.

.

Mionya ooc. Maafkan saya. Review?


End file.
